broken promise
by crazyamzy
Summary: Ken, Taichi, Sora, and Daisuke goes to soccer camp in america, on their second day, they met their friend Mimi, who got arrested.....just R&R, summary is impossible.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: any one who dares to sue me will get their ass kicked. i don't own digimon

**Chapter One**

"Hi, honey, guess what?" Mrs.ichijouji returned from work, she walked into the neat apartment and spotted Ken on the sofa eating potatoe chips. She had the fake smile on her face, an expression that she often puts on when she either has bad news to share, or she needs a favor from her son.

"What now?" Ken noticed her disguise.

"Well...since you have nothing to do in the summer. Me and your dad are planning to sent you to a soccer camp in Boston."

Ken sat up, he dropped his chip from his mouth, "Soccer camp? You still think I'm a little kid, huh? Mom, I'm seventeen already! Seventeen year olds don't go to soccer camps anymore if you haven't noticed," he complained harshly.

"I know. But we're not sending you there to learn soccer. They need a professional player to be an assistant. Actually, they need more than one well trained international assistant, so if you find some friends who are good and willing to take the job. Bring them along."

Ken sighed, knowing that there's no escape, the idea of bring friends cheer him up a tiny bit, "when's this starting?"

"The job starts a week later, but your flight will leave on Wednesday. That's two days from now."

"Flight?", Ken screamed,"Flight for where?"

"America, of course. Didn't I tell you that it's in Boston?" replied his mother.

"You mean...I'm flying to the other side of the world for a little summer job to teach little kids how to play soccer? This is torture! Mom, please! How did you come up with this crazy idea anyway?" Ken found himself yelling in a screeching pitch, beyond what his lungs can handle.

"Save it Ken. You've been doing nothing except sitting in front of the television screen getting fat on eating ice cream. If you keep this up, you'll be at least 300 pounds by the time you go back to high school. It's time you start doing some exercises, besides, you'll get 7 American dollars an hour doing this job. That could mean hundreds of thousands considering what this worth here. You're lucky that they offer this job. They noticed your talent seeing you play in tournamints, and you better not back down from this opportunity. Now, off to your room and pack up!" Mrs.Ichijouji stopped his whining like she meant business.

"Oh, so this is about money huh?" Ken defended himself one last time, but his cracked voice was barely audible now.

"Like I said, PACK UP!"

Ken rolled his eyes as he got up and headed for the door. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young man!"

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young man. God, what's gotten into you!" Ken immitated her as he slammed his bedroom door behind him. He had always known he's mom as a kind lady who has a nice temper. Now, for the first time in his life, she was getting out of control. This time, he knew there was no way he could possibly escape from this summer job. He was already imagined what it's like being a couch for a soccer camp, everyone knows that the grown ups in camps get teased every now and then. He just hated the thought of being a victim who gets played by little kids' tricks.

Ken slid open the closet door, his suitcase was under a huge pile of sheets and notebooks. He pulled on the handle to get it out, but despite of his muscle strength, the pile of junks on top of it made it nearly impossible to move an inch. The boy got up on his feet and pushed away the pile with his upper body. By the time the suitcase was in open space, the whole closet was scattered in sheets of paper flying everywhere. Ken stuffed a few shirts and underwears in, then throw in different brands of deoderants and shampoos, followed by shorts and sneakers. After he got in all the things he needed, he walked over to desk and picked up a framed photo of his girlfriend. He glared at the happy girl grining in the picture, Yolei looked beautiful. Carefully, he opened the suitcase again and placed the picture inside a small pocket, where it wouldn't get lost.

The phone rang as Ken stumbled across the bed, laying down to rest. he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello,"he mumbled.

"Good morning. You awake yet?"A familiar voice tease him.

"Davis, it's 4 o'clock in the afternoon! Am I awake? Yes!"

"Woo, chill, big guy. You sound tired, that's all. And a little grumpy too.What's up?"

"Sorry, Davis. Just having a bad day, that's all." apologized Ken, remembering about the conversation he and his mom just had.

"Well, why don't you hang out with us this afternoon? The digitestined are all here. Me, Kari, Tai, Cody, Joe, Matt, Sora, Izzy and let's see...who else? Oh yes! TL."

A voice interrupted in the background, "It's TK!"

Ken chuckled, he needed to get out right now, besides, he only had two days to spent in Odaiba before he leaves for Boston,"All right, I'll come. Where?"

"Outside my apartment building, near the playground."

"I'll be on my way, bye."

"See ya."

Ken hang up. He walked pass the kitchen, surprised that his mom wasn't there. Then, he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. She's in the shower, he thought. Ken teared a piece of paper from the notepad on the fridge, and wrote quickly, explaining that he's going out to meet some friends. He left the note on the kitchen table, grabbed his coat, and hurried out the door.

"So, you're going to Boston huh?" the red headed girl seemed interested in his story.

"I have to, my mom is making me do this. She said that the job will get me good pays,"

"It's doesn't sound that boring. I'd rather go to America than stay here all summer," said Sora, "hey, maybe I can come with you! My friend Mimi is in America. She's going to Boston University next year for college. And she's leaving early in the summer so that she can get to know the city a little better. It's been almost 2 years since I last saw her, this will be a perfect opportunity! I've always planned on visiting her someday."

Ken thought about the suggestion, remembering that his mom said he could bring friends along," Sure, if you don't have a place to stay, you can sign up to be an assistant with me. I saw you play once, you kick ass girl!"

"Thanks," Sora blushed at his compliment.

"Hey, Ken, do you think I can come too?" asked Tai, knowing that Sora's going, Tai was chasing his girl like a wild dog. Wherever Sora goes, Tai is sure to follow.

"Yeah, I don't know how many asistants they'll need. So just ask the commitees. I'll give you a number later."

"Well, since everyone's going, I'm coming too!" Davis screamed out in the middle of the conversation, talking to no one in particular.

Ken hesistated before agreeing,"I don't know about you, Davis. I mean...they had pretty strict requirements, before giving you the job, or else they could just hire someone nearby."

Davis jumped at his feet, fraught with anger,"are you saying that I suck at soccer?"

"hmmm....the last time we played against each other on sport teams, you guys got beaten 9 to1."

Davis grunted like an angry rooster, he hated being reminded of their team's embarassing defeat.

"Oh...oh yeah? Well, who score that one point! Me! Ha!"

Everyone laughed at Davis's bursting face, but Ken stopped teasing him, he didn't want to mess with Davis's uncontrollable temper. "All right, you can ask them if you can come. I'm leaving on Wednesday. Just give them a call and apply for you passport tomorrow."

"Yeah, buddy. Chill."TK cheered the goggle head boy up, silently hoping that he'll be gone to America for good the whole summer, so that he'll finally have Kari all to himself.

Ken turned his attention to Yolei, her eyes caught his and she tilted her head to the playground for some alone time. This will be the last time they would see each other until school starts again. The two quitely excused themselves from the rest of the group and took a stroll along the road. Ken took his girlfriend's hand in his and she leaned her head against his shoulder as they were walking.

"I'll miss you so much," she whispered. Her glasses were at the edge of her nose again, but Yolei didn't care. She was too busy waiting for Ken to say I miss you too.

"I'll miss you too." Her answer came just as she expected. Then Ken noticed her tilted glasses, he gingerly placed his eyes on the thin brown frame, and pressed it up to her eyes. "That's better. Take care of yourself, Yolei."

"I will," she was unsure about she answer. Once Ken is gone, Yolei will become the mess she was before, screwing up every little thing she does. Suddenly, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Her brown eyes were watery, now tears were flowing uncontrollably down her red cheeks. Yolei threw herself into him, and hugged him hard, nearly choking him," Oh, I'm such a big baby. I wish you don't have to go. I don't want to be here alone all summer. Write to me okay?"Yolei sobbed, still clinging tightly to him.

Ken wrapped his arms around her back,"I will, I'll write to you everyday. It's okay, baby. I know this is our first summer apart ever since we hooked up in middle school, but I'll still love you, okay?"

Yolei nodded, and whispered,"I love you too."

Ken smiled and looking down to see her, "Yolei,"

"Yes?"she looked up at the tall boy.

"You're wetting your glasses,"Yolei noticed her glasses, smudged with a mixture of tear and wet mascara. She took it off and wipt it with her shirt, and threw herself onto Ken again, "Now, you're not gonna meet some pretty girls in America and mess with them are ya?"

He looked at her suspiciously, then assured her, "Of course not."

Yolei smiled," Good answer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS!!!!!!! C'mon, don't disappoint me and leave without a review. I'll have to admit, this chapter didn't turn out as good as I expected and it wasn't too promising. I'll write better on the next one. Now hit the review button underneath.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Fox network........

Chapter 2

It was so pleasant to be traveling again, walking down the trail, refreshing breezes scented with the smell of the ocean brushing lightly against your face, certainly it was better than spenting the summer in Odaiba with 100 degrees sunlight burning against your skin. Capecod, a 3 hours drive from downtown Boston, was a place filled with beaches along the shorelines. They finally got passed the traffic and made it to the camp.

"I thought your mom said it wasn't far from the city," Davis asked, wondering if they're at the right place.

"Me too, I guess looking at it from a world map, the distance looked shorter than it really is." They got to the airport early in the morning, and drove endlessly the whole day, getting lost several times. But after hours of stopping at fast food restaurants and asking for directions, they finally got to north Capecod. There they were, at a parking lot near the dock. The registration office was across the street, they took out their luggages and hurried over to the small building.

"Names?"

"I'm Ken Ichijouji, this is Davis, Sora, and Tai,"

The lady in the brown dress typed into the computer and smiled. "Aw, I see you four came all the way from Japan,"she said.

"Yes,"replied Ken politely.

She took out four papers and a key, handed them to the blue haired boy, "Cabin 3, that's where you'll be staying. We'll have dinner outside in two hours, this map will show you where to go. All set?"

"Thank you," Ken took the papers and they walked along the road to where the cabins are located. Beside them were huge soccer fields, a few kids were practicing when they came across them. Ken stopped and watched as they played. Most of them were girls who looked about 13 to 15.They were crowded near the left goal, some trying to kick the ball away from the goal, others running to get open for the girl in the red tantop with the soccer ball to pass. Someone screamed out, "Jessie, over here!" The girl unmistakingly named Jessie lifted her head to see her, then she kicked the ball high through a gap between two other players who were blocking her. It flew high above the rest of their heads and no one could get to it fast before it was coming in Ken's direction. "Watch out!" someone from the field warned. Ken stopped the ball with the side of his feet and kicked it back to them. "Thanks," Jessie yelled from far away as her teamate went over to get the ball, winking slightly at him as her deep blue eyes meet his.

Ken smiled back and begin walking away from them. Tai, Sora, and Davis, turned around and waited for him to catch up.

It felt incredible to kick a soccer ball again, it had been years since Ken quit the soccer team in school. He didn't really remember why he quit, whatever the reason was, he was glad to get back to the sport he loved.

Cabin 3 was the farthest away from the soccer field. They were two houses attached together in the entrance. Walking into the front door, inside, appeared a small space with two doors on each side. The left door was marked 3, the right 4. "Should we knock first?"Tai asked.

"Good idea," Sora knocked on the left door, no one answered, so Ken gave her the key and she unlocked it and they went in.

"This place is nice, better than I expected," Sora commented as she was the first one to walk inside. The small hallway lead to the kitchen. Beside the counter, was an opening in the wall that lead to the living room. "Cool, I never expected that we have a TV," Davis walked over to the big television screen and turned it on with the remote. Channel 2 appeared, the show Sesame Street was on, Davis stared in interest and saw a big yellow bird talking to itself, "Aw, how cute...I loved this show when I was a baby" Davis whispered as he turned it off and walked on.

Next to the tv was a stair leading up, the four of them placed their stuff down and hurried up the stairs. The upstairs consisted of a bathroom and a large bedroom with four beds and a desk. "This is awesome,there's just enough beds for each of us," Sora grinned as she threw her back onto the bed closest to her,"It's so comfortable," she said as she snuggled onto the fluffy white mattress and leaned against the pillow, trying to get into a comfy position to relax.

"I'm gonna go downstairs to bring up our stuff," Ken suggested.

"Good idea, I'll come help you,"Davis followed him, leaving Tai and Sora alone for a while.

"Well, I'll just"

"Stay with me, Tai."

Taichi looked to see Sora smiling at him. "O-okay. Sure."

Davis peered over his shoulders to see the gray laptop sitting on the desk. "You brought your laptop! Cool, can I play a game on the internet?"

Ken sighed, he thought his roomates were outside barbarquing with the rest of the campers, "Davis, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Davis had two hotdogs in his hands, he shifted one in front of Ken's face, "I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry."

"Thanks, I'll take it," Ken responded and accepted the hotdog, taking one teensy bit, then setting it aside on his desk so he could eat it later

"What's this?" Davis questioned as he looked at the small computer screen, on the top was a taskbar of a mailbox,"Checking your emails?"

"Yup," Ken checked on the box that says read message 1 of 1. Unsurprisingly, it was from Yolei, he chuckled as he glanced at the message.

_Hi Ken! It's been only 35 hours since you left and it's 8 o clock in the morning here. I don't know how the time difference works but I'm guessing ur sleeping rite now. Wormmon's fine, he says hello to ya. And tell Davis that Demiveemon is missing him already, last night that poor thing was calling Davis in his sleep, anyways,all is well now, I fed them some oatmeal cookies and hot chocolate and they seem to be satisfied. _

_Reply soon. _

_Love Yolei._

"Dats nice. Poor demiveemon, I didn't want to leave him, but at least he can play with Wormmon," Davis mumbled as he chewed a large piece of the hotdog in his mouth,"So, are you doing to reply to her?"

Ken thought before agreeing,"Yeah..."He typed fast with his agile fingers.

_Glad to know wormmon and demiveemon's ok. We got to the camp just a while ago because of the heavy traffic. It's quite different here, the weather is nice and our rooms are good, people are generous and blah blah blah, you get the point. Anyways, tomorrow, Tai and Sora is going back to the city to meet Mimi. Davis and I might hop along with them, and I'll be sure to tell her you said hi, considering that you admire her so much. See you again in a few weeks._

_Love Ken._

Once he sent the message, Davis was convincing him to go outside and enjoy the barbarque, "...it's fun. you should come out with us and relax a little. "

Ken hesistated,"I don't know...I mean...I'm kind of tired."

"C'mon," Davis dragged him out of his chair and pushed him out the door, "We're staying here for a long time, so you better start enjoying yourself."

"Enjoy myself...yeah, I guess,"Ken nodded. Outside, he was greeted by a few of the comitees after Davis introduced him. "This is Beth, she's staying in the cabin next to ours with her cousin, Bob. And this is Laura, their roomate." Followed by the quick greeting, he found himself pushed towards a circle of young teenagers surrounding a camp fire, sitting next to him was Davis, Sora and Tai, and on his other side was a blondie dressed in a tight minishirt. "Are you Ken?"

Ken turned his head to meet the feminine voice, "Uh...yeah," he said, surprised to know that she knew him already.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jessie. I don't know if you still remember, but I saw you earlier today on the soccer field. I was shocked when Davis told me you were an instructor. You seem kind of young.....it's not meant to be an insult."she added to make sure no offense was taken.

He remembered now, she was the girl he saw in the red tantop playing soccer when they came across them on their way to the cabins. "Oh yeah, I thought I've seen you somewhere before. Nice to meet you Jessie."

A/N: Flames welcomed. I would just laugh at them and say haha that's stupid. But if you make a point, I'll certain remember the comments and hopefully write better. By the way, I can't believe I forgot Wormmon on my first chapter, so thanks whoever you are for reminding me. And you're right, woman are suppose to be independent, they don't need their boyfriends around all the time to prevent them from breaking down. Jeez, I never thought I was making it like that. Also, Ken isn't as lazy as I described, sorry if I offended any Ken fan clubs. So thanks for telling me. Oh yeah, and I didn't write this because I had to go to summer camp myself. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. (Do you have to write this or people only write it simply cuz they want to?)

Chapter 3: Mimi's dilemma

The four of them were at a bridge on Charles River in Boston, where Sora arranged to meet Mimi. Eventually, filled with boredom at the camp, Davis and Ken decided to come along too since their jobs doesn't start until Monday.

"Where is that girl?"Tai looked at his watch, it was 30 minutes pass two, Mimi was half an hour late.

"Don't worry Tai. Knowing Mimi, she always show up late for everything. Let's wait." Sora assured him confidently.

They waited, eyes alert for anything flashy and pink. Clothing, hair, backpack, shoes, etc. Once in a while, girls with either pink shorts or shirts would run across the bridge, some with CD players around their neck, but none of them looked like Mimi.

On the far side of the bridge, Ken spotted a lady leaning against the shoulder rest, as if waiting for someone to show up. She had pure blonde wavy hair down to her chest and was fashinably dressed in a strapless tantop and a white miniskirt just low enough to cover her butt fully.

"Ken, do you see her?" Davis saw his blue eyes looking at the crowd of people on the other side of the bridge,"Ken?"

"KEN!" Davis snapped his finger in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"You were dazzing off. Who you looking at?" Ken acted innocently and said nothing, Davis turned to the direction of his glancing eyes. Immidiately, he noticed the girl, "Ah!"Davis said as his lips curved upward into a sexy smile,"she's hot huh? Dang! That girl knows how to show off her body, look at that tiny skirt!"

Ken frowned as he heard Davis's comment, "knock it off, I wasn't staring at her!"

"Sure," Davis just rolled his eyes, and continued glaring at the feminine body.

The girl searched around her surroudings, looking lost. Then she gasped as her head twisted half way to the right. "Oh my god! Sora!" the girl fled pass Ken and Davis, stopping in front of Sora, "Girl, I missed you so much. I can't believe you're actually here!"

The stranger hugged Sora as she just stood there with a frozen face, confused as hell. The blondie had sunglasses on, and as she took them off, showing her red eyes, Sora's mouth dropped open and they both screamed with excitement.

"Ah! Mimi! Oh my ga. You changed!"

"Mimi?" at the sound of her name mentioned, the three boys questioned in unison, not believing that this hot girl was actually Mimi.

"Tai! I haven't seen you for years!" It was true, ever since Mimi moved to America, she didn't stay in contact with most of the digitestined except for Sora.

"Mimi...you've...you dyed your hair bright yellow!" Tai chuckled as he reached out his arms to hug her.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys. I dyed it last week because I'm writing this artical for People magazine, it's basicly a column about how blondes are discriminated for being dumb and stuff, you know, like being call dumb blondes. And I figured I can't write something I know little about, so I decide to have the experience myself, so I dyed it blonde!" Mimi told her story enthisuastically in one long breath.

"That's amazing!" Sora exclaimed as she hugged her friend again, "You're writing for People magazine? I can't believe it! You're already so famous!" The two girls jumped and screamed some more while holding each other's' hands. People walked by, backing away as if they were some weird Japanese psychos.

Davis, Ken, and Tai said nothing, only sighed at their prepiness.

After 5 minutes of expressing joy, the two finally broke off. Mimi saw Ken and remembered him from a digimon battle many years ago,"You must be Ken, Yolei's boyfriend right?"

"Yeah."Mimi reached out her hands and Ken shook it in response.

Davis smirked at her, trying to get noticed. He cleared his throat twice and swallowed before speaking,"Remember me? I'm Davis."

Mimi's face lit up by the familiar voice," How could I not! It's so nice to see you again."

Blood was flowing uncontrollably up his face and Davis's cheeks turned red as Mimi placed her hands on his back to give him a welcoming hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five of them stopped at a nearby Dunkin Doughnuts. Mimi ordered a box of jelly and chocolate doughnut for all of them. Then, they sat at a booth near the window.

"So where are you staying, Mimi?"Sora was the first break the silence.

"In an apartment downtown,"Mimi replied, "I live with my roomate, Melissa. It's really a crappy place, but it's the best we could find with our nearly broke bank accounts."

"Oh."

Out of no where, the imagery of the boy Michael popped into Sora's mind, Mimi was always talking about him on the phone when she first moved to America, but until last month, she acted like she had never known who Michael is,Mimi always changed the subject whenever Michael's name was brought up. Sora sensed that they broke up, but she didn't want to be impolite by asking her straight out. "How's Michael? Where's he going to college?" Sora just had to know.

"uh..Michael...uh, I don't know. We haven't seen each other for a while now. I think he's going to Stanford, or that's what I heard from his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Beth." Mimi said softly, looking at Sora, knowing she wanted to hear more, "It just wasn't working between us, I dumped him a while ago, and so he started dating someone else" she summarized, leaving out the details of how she thought Michael was cheating on her, the main reason for why they broke up. Mimi made a face that said, I'll tell you everything when we're alone. Sora clearly understood by changing the subject, "So where are we heading now?"

"To my apartment, you guys haven't met my friend Melissa yet."Mimi said as she picked up the empty food bag and made her way towards the garbage. "I'll drive," Mimi offered.

On the fifth floor of the parking place, a red convertible stood up brightly, no one expected the convertible actually belonged to Mimi. Tai widened his eyes as Mimi led them toward the car. "You like it?"She asked.

Tai touched the dirtless window as if it was made of pure gold. "I thought you were nearly broke, how did you get money to buy this?"

"It was a present, my parents gave it to me on my 17th birthday." she said as she ushered Tai into the car. When all of them were in their seats, Mimi opened the sunroof and turned on the radio to Jamin 94.5 in the loudest volume, making the car vibrating with the heavy hiphop beat, and pulled back to get out of the parking space. She drove like a monster, almost hitting another car coming in as she turned to the left, but Mimi acted like it was nothing, she sped off like a bulldozer as the red light dimmed and the green light turned on. "Shouldn't you slow down a little?"Ken shouted.

"WHAT?" Mimi tilted her head back to hear him through the loud music.

"Shouldn't you slow down a little?" he repeated, this time screaming from his lungs.

"Oh don't worry. I never get speed tickets. If a police come a stop my car, I just give them a cute face and most of them will drop it. If that doesn't work, I'll just flirt with them for a while and tell them how handsome they look. I've done that a dozen times!Those stupid policemen always buy it."

Ken was stunned, he didn't know how to reply, so he just nodded and sat back.

He felt Davis whispering hard against his face. "That girl is crazy! I like her."

Ken gave Davis a dead stare. "What do you mean you like her? You just said she was crazy!"

"I know, but"Davis stopped talking as he heard the sound of police siren behind them.

"Mimi, look what you did!" Sora turned around in frustration, seeing a police car with lights flashing.

Mimi immidiately pulled to the side of the street and stopped, turned off the music and waited for the policeman to come out. She looked at her left and saw the car door opening and an old man stepping out dressed in a black uniform. "Sorry Sora, this might take a while."Mimi apologized, then faced the officer with a light smile. "Hi sir, what's the problem?"

"Your driver's license, please."Mimi swallowed and sadden her eyes. "I'm so sorry." she said, knowing that her trick won't work on this old stubborn man. She got out her wallace and searched for her drivers license. Unfortunately, after flipping through all her cards and money, she still couldn't find it.

"Uh...I think I left it in my apartment." she managed to whisper in a funny tone.

"Then you're coming with me miss. Driving and speeding at 80 mph in a school zone is not acceptable, and you don't even have your drivers license with you."

"But I..." Mimi's face was wrinkled in frustration as her turned to look at Sora, then at her friends sitting in the backseats, who all said nothing but watched her in despair.

"You're not gonna put me in jail, are you?"

"Not unless you're license is brought to us soon. Until then, you're staying at the police station. And be prepared to be faced with a fine. "

Mimi forced a smile with her thin lips, and spoke, "how much money?"

The man laughed at her words, "Oh, I don't know. Driving without a license....a couple thousand dollars."

she sighed and turned to Sora.

"I'm sorry. I guess you guys better leave. I've caused enough trouble already. You can take the train."she spoke solemnly, opening her wallat to get out some money for their train tickets.

"No! We're not leaving you in jail until we can sort all this out." Sora carefully placed her hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Thanks," she murmured, Sora could tell through the thick makeup that Mimi had tears into the corner of her bulging red hair. She shrugged, and then smiled back at her friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: well, this chapter was sort of off the subject. But I had to fit it somewhere. I'm not a big Mimichael or mimi/anything fan and I just thought of Mimi as this crazy preppy person with a big self-confident attitude. Sorry if I offended any mimi lovers. Please review and tell me what you think. )


	4. chapter 4

"Mimi, you're free to go now." The short gentleman declared, opening the door for her.

Mimi nodded and looked pass the door, smiling. Her friends were there, including Melissa, who searched the whole apartment and found her driver's license after 2 whole days, which turned out to be in her wallace the whole time, stuck behind a seperated photo pocket. During that 2 restless days, Mimi was complaining ceaselessly about her arrest. She didn't looked too happy when she saw her buddies waiting warmly outside the door, or is it just because only sadness took over her when she was told that the police department expect a 50 thousand check by the end of the month. She didn't want to visualize that huge amount of money being taken away from her, at least not now when 5 smiling faces were welcoming her. She went to them and hugged each one by one then lifted the edge of her lips to force a smiling sternly.

"So, how much fine do you have to pay?" Melissa asked in a soft voice.

"50"she stopped there and hesitated.

"50 bucks?"

"50 thousand dollars."

Her roomate gasped, "For speeding? That's insane."

Mimi shook her head," For speeding in a school zone and driving without a license. And it turned out I missed a stop sign too." Her voice trembled as she finished her sentence in embarassment.

Ken felt bad for her and made a suggestion, "You could sell your car."

"Me and Melissa need that car. It's the only one we got. We could sell it and get a cheaper one, but I don't think that's enough."

"Get a job then, we could lend you some money from our salary. You think that'll work?"

"Probably not. I already have a job as a magazine writer. Melissa works at a salone. But that's just enough to pay for our school and apartment rent. And I can't ask you guys, that'll be...anyways I won't be able to pay you back in a million years."

"What about your parents? Don't they have a lot of money?" Tai asked.

Mimi thought about it, Tai had a point, her parent had enough money to buy a huge mansion, lending her 50 thousand dollar isn't much, but shook her head again."They do, but I promised that I'll be okay on my own. Besides, if they hear about this whole thing, they'll be so ashamed of me."

Tai nodded in sympathy, "We'll sort this out later."

They hit the road and drive downtown, this time Sora was driving. After dropping off Mimi and Melissa, Tai Sora, Ken and Davis said goodbye to the at the door and took the train back to Capecod.

"Man, I felt bad for that girl," Davis said as he knelt on his bed in their cabin.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "I wish I could help her.

Ken was checking his mailbox again. He found 3 new messages unread. 2 was from Yolei and one from his parents.

_Dear Ken,_

_how are you honey? Enjoying yourself at the soccer camp? I'm glad that Sora, Davis and Tai came with you, now you have friends to hang with, have fun. mom_

_Hi Ken!_

_I have 2 great news. One, my sister's baby is due next week! I'm so excited for her. She's hopping it's a boy (probably because there's already too many girls in the family.) I want it to be a girl for some reason, but I'll be happy with either._

_Moving on to the next news, me and Izzy decided to enter this international program designing contest for you geeks and people like that. I could go on and on about it, but I'll save the time. Anyways, the whole project well be submitted to Boston's College of Graphic design and computer arts or someplace like that. What a coincidence huh? If me Izzy and I win, we'll be going to Boston next month for tour introducing our program to the colleges. It's a wonderful idea, Izzy wants to go to Boston to meet some a certain person, he won't tell me who though. (I bet it's a girl, he was blushing when he told me) We worked on it ever since you guys left and it'll take about a week or so to finish it. Wish us luck, we'll need it._

_ILU Yolei._

_Hi Ken!_

_Geez, you having replied for 3 whole days, is everything ok? Did you go see Mimi? Anyways, write to me soon, I'm dying to hear from you. Wormmon and Demiveemon's healthy and happy, but they're worried about you guys too._

_Love Yolei._

Ken took a moment to glance through the messages and responded immidiately.

_Dear Yolei,_

_Everything's fine. We went to meet Mimi three days ago and unfortunately, we got stopped by a policeman and Mimi forgot to bring her license and she was held at the police station until we found the license. It all got sorted out today, which is why I hadn't read your messages. I'm so happy to hear that your sister is having her baby soon. Tell me about it when it's born! And I think it's great that you and Izzy entered a contest, you two certainly know a lot about computers. I hope you guys win._

_love Ken._

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm doing fine here. Our job starts tommorow, and I'm actually looking forward to it. I'm glad you guys sent me here._

_Ken._

He didn't want to write too much, he was too tired to type or even think. Ken pressed Sent and pulled down the laptop screen. He looked at the clock, 7 in the afternoon, too early to get in bed. But finding Tai fast asleep in his bed, Sora lazily going to the bathroom to change into pajamas, Davis lying on his side hugging his pillow to his stomach, snoring loudly, Ken decided that he should rest up for tomorrow. He opened the drawer and took out a pair of earplugs. Which he always wore at night to keep his ears seperated from the noise made by Davis. Then he pulled out a blue t-shirt and changed into it. Thinking about nothing, his mind wondered in open space of blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter Done! Sorry if there any spelling mistakes, I went over it but there still might be errors because my spellcheck doesn't work. Please review.

Sorato sic fan: Koumi.....I'll try, though it might be kind of hard.


	5. chapter 5

Ken POV

I had to wake up six thirty in the morning while it's still dark outside. Sora made breakfast, pancakes, although no one dared to taste it because it looked like burnt pieces of crap. Who ever knew practice was this early. We barely had enough time to get ready when coach Baver gave us a call and told us to report outside. I was stuck with Davis again. Yeah, Davis, the kid everyone despise because he talks too much. He's not that bad once you get use to him, and surprisingly he always stood up with me in everything, the kid could be a good friend at times when you need someone to talk to.

Sora and Tai got their wish, they begged to be together and Mr. Baver agreed by letting them help with the younger kids down at the west fields. I grinned as they walked down the road all smiling and blushing. Those two were meant for each other, although Sora wasn't as interest in Tai as the boy was interested in her. Davis tucked at my shoulder and tilted his head toward a group of girls behind us, sitting crosslegged in a semi circle. I could tell by his eyes that he was looking forward to coach those girls. He whispered into my ear, "This is a hot place to be."

I chuckled, and approached the group of female soccer players, Davis followed.

Coach Baver introduced us to the other trainers and coaches, then turned to face the group. "All right listen up," he said in a sterdy voice, and ended the small chatters, "This is Ken Ichijouji and Davis Motomiya, they're asistant coaches who will direct you when I'm gone." He headed me a clipboard with a list of name and whispered to the two of us, "I have to get going, you check the attendence first and then start by warming them up. Got it?"

"Yeah," I murmured as I took the clipboard.

"'Warming them up...I like the sound of that," Davis muttered as Mr. Bever joggled away from the group. I hate it when Davis act like that, as if he's so popular around girls. The truth is, Davis never went farther than kissing a girl on the cheeks, not that I knew of.

My nerves were builting up when I spoke, putting on my loudest and brightest voice, I begin reading off the clipboard, the list was in alphabetical order by last names, "Uh, let's take a quick attendence right now, Abigail Adams?"

"Here." someone raise her hands.

"Nana Aswen."

"Here."

"Lindsey Baron."

"Right here."

I had some trouble pronouncing some of their names. Especially Pewi Kumoegabese's, my tough twisted into nots as I blurred her last name, someone giggled and a girl with tanned skin raised her arm. She looked African, all though had a Jamaican accent. I continued reading off the 38 names on the list until I got to the last one, Jessica Wolahan. I expected her to show up, this time with her golden hair tighted in two pigtails. Ever since that last barbarque outside, I was interested to see how Jessie played, seeing her stealing and controlling one ball after another on our first day here, I knew she was good. She called out and winked at me when I read off her name at the bottom of the list. I gave her a smile back.

"We going to start out doing some stretches," I said, turning to Davis, "Uh Davis, why don't you instruct them while I go get a drink of water,you're the one who's so excited about warming them up, here's you chance."

Davis rolled his eyes at me and stepped forward to get their attention. I backed up to the nearby water fountain as I watched him hulariously, trying to get them to do jumping jacks.

Glancing down the hills, I saw Tai and Sora's group, doing the same thing. After the warm ups, the other group would join with ours and get seperated into teams, then we would get an idea as of how each of them played. Tai waved an arm directing our way and the group followed him. It looked like they were done with warm ups.

"There will be eight teams total," Tai said, throwing pennies of either green or red redeemly, once he threw out four green one and four red ones he spoke again,"the people who has pennies are the captains and they chose their own teams." Jessie was one of the captains, I can tell through her delighted face that she knew who to pick, she marched over to Pewi, who nodded and got a red penny from the duffle bag. There were several other girls she asked, all strongly built and physical fit.

"Let's gather around," I shouted to the clump of girls,"the teams you chose are going to be perminant throughout the rest of the summer. You didn't get the people you wish, doesn't matter, get to know them and play your best. Remember, it's not always about being on the best team, play tough and love your team, that's how you win." I heard a round of applause as I finished speaking, some even cheered. When I was on a school team, those speeches were always my inspirations, it's wonderful that I get to make one on my own. After Mr.Baver, the head coach, assigned each of us to two teams and trainers for each team, I was put to teams 3 and 4 along with Mr. Riley and Greta.

As I walked along the path uphill to a newly curved out soccer field with the rest of the group, someone tucked me on the arm. To my surprise it was Jessie.

"Hi, guess you'll be coaching us," she said.

"Yeah," I slowed down the pace and turned to face her, "I'm looking forward to see how you play."

"I could use more practice."

We were falling behind, I raced to catch up with the others, Jessie sprinted with me as we reached the cluster of people. "How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifthteen, I'll be turning sixteen in the fall," she said proudly.

"Oh, where're you from?"

"New Jersey. You're from Japan right?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes were on me as I answered her, "When did you come here?"

"Just a week ago," I said to her.

"Wow, you don't have much of an accent," she stated.

"Yeah, I started learning English in first grade. So I guess not."

She nodded, each time I talk to her, she's beginning to sound more like Yolei. Sometimes it creeped me out when I looked at her and saw Yolei's face features planted on her head. I shooked my head and kept walking, Jessie followed me like a pet, slowing down and speeding up at my pace and resumed to our conversation. I didn't minded all her questions, in some ways she does act like Yolei, just trying to be friendly and cute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi's POV

So I'm not going to stay with Sora all day. But no problem, she was coaching with two other men at the field next to mine. I watched her flawless ways of ordering from the sidelines and showing the players the best tectics to take on the offense. Sora is such a tomboy, it's something that made her stood out, when we were young, she used to kick my ass at everything I do. During break she came up to me on the bleachers and offered me a bottle of water. I accepted it and drank deeply. Sora was sweaty on her neck and forehead. She didn't look to healthy with the black curves under her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked and examined all her movements.

She placed her head on her palms, supporting it by her arms. I gently set my arm around her shoulders and urged her to speak.

She sighed and finally confronted, "I'm just worrying about Mimi, I called her last night and she seemed pretty desperate. She told me that if she doesn't pay the fine, she'll be placed in jail again. I'm her friend, I don't want her to suffer like that."

I didn't know how to respond, I searched for words to calm her down, but my throat wasn't working despite of all that water I swallowed down. Softly, I planted a kiss on her forehead. It's hard to tell what she was thinking. I certainly didn't mean the kiss as an excuse to get her attention. My muscled tighten as her eye sight rested on my face. Sora probably felt my exaggerating heartbeat because she suddenly chuckled, blushing wildly. "What?" I tried to act innocent, but she didn't buy it. Instead she changed the subject back to Mimi.

"Anyways, so what do you think Mimi's going to do?" she looked up and asked.

"Well, we can give her part of our salary."

"That'll help, but 50 thousand is a lot of money. I don't think that's enough. "

"Sora, you worry too much. Mimi's a smart girl, she'll take care of herself," I said. Sora nodded and smiled at me. Soon, break was over and we got back to training. Sora looked active for the rest of the day, and she was in a much better mood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:45 PM

back at the cabin.

Practice was finally over. They got back to their cabin and Sora collapsed onto the coach with sore legs and a bruced knee. "You okay Sora?" Tai asked.

"I'll be fine."

Tai opened the fridge and got her some ice, "Here, this will cool you down," he tossed it into her hands.

"Thanks."

Davis sprinted up the stairs to the gray laptop sitting on the desk. "Ken, I'm going online to play a game whether you like it or not."

Ken didn't pay attention to him, he opened the closet door and kicked the soccer ball in. "I don't know," he finally said, "Do I have any mails?"

Davis opened his mailbox, there was 1. Sighing, he got up from the chair and handed it over to Ken.

"It's from Yolei, isn't it?" Davis asked and positioned himself comfortably in his bed.

Ken opened it and found another one of those emails from his girlfriend. "Yup," he answered Davis. The email dress was Yolei's, but as he read the message, his face turned into a frown.

_Ken, it's Izzy. Surprise. I'm over Yolei's house doing our project...you know, the one she told you about, and we just read your message. What happened to Mimi? Is he okay? Did you say she was arrested? Please email me and tell me what exactly happened, my email address is (A/N: the email address is retarded, I know, couldn't think of something better)_

Ken showed a look of dissapointment on his face, Davis noticed and asked him what's wrong. This is one of those times when Davis could be a good friend to talk to but Ken didn't feel like speaking. It wasn't that he's upset because of Izzy concern's about Mimi, he was mad because Yolei was so open with Izzy that she even shared their messages with him. Those messages were suppose to be private, just between the two of them. Ken knew it was wrong to think that, Yolei and Izzy were just friends, they had always been close because of their shared interest in computers. Ken never had a problem with that, but this time he wasn't so sure as to what to think. Maybe it's just jealousy, he thought, but he had never been the jealous type before, except the time when his brother got all the attention being the smart one in his family. After that tragic incident, his brother's death haunted him in his dreams, he was afraid that it was his foolishness and strong desire to vanish Sam that got his dear brother killed. He wanted Sam to disappeared, and he got his wish. The flashback suddenly made him shiver as a cold feeling swirled against his stomach. This was how his felt before, envy, but this time towards Izzy. He shook his head, hoping all this stupid thoughts will go away.

"Ken, are you okay? You seem distracted," questioned Davis.

"I...I am fine," he lied, "I am fine, really." No, I'm not fine, a statement made up his mind, his lips dried up,somehow he couldn't speak to his friend about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is a little longer than my other chappies. I just found out that I'm blabbering too much. But please review!


End file.
